L'invocation
by Eclatoune
Summary: Quand Izaya a disparu d'Ikebukuro, tout le monde pensait que la paix reviendrait enfin, si seulement cela c'était réellement passé ainsi... mais il est bien connu qu'à Ikebukuro, rien ne se passe jamais normalement et, après tout, c'est bien pour cette même raison qu'il est aussi populaire !


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94e nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "médium".

La salle s'assombrissait peu à peu, les bougies s'éteignant une pour cause des courants d'airs s'y infiltrant à moins que ce ne soit la conséquence de la présence de quelques esprits frappeur, manifestation tant attendue du groupe de personnes présentes dans la lugubre pièce. Il se composait de six membres : cinq, chacun sur l'une des pointes de l'imposante étoile à cinq branche dessinée à la craie sur le sol et la sixième au milieu allongée sur le sol, semblant endormie. Semblait seulement, car en réalité, elle était le réceptacle, Saika avait déjà pris possession d'elle une fois par le passé mais elle avait surmonté cette force, de sorte qu'aujourd'hui, elle et la lame maudite cohabitaient dans le même corps. C'était d'ailleurs la raison même pour laquelle elle avait été choisie comme médium pour communiquer avec les esprits.

À quoi pouvait donc bien rimer cette réunion pour le moins peu commune et qui étaient donc les personnes avec elle ? Tout cela avait été organisé dans un but bien précis : retrouver Izaya Orihara, le grand, l'unique ainsi que le plus terrible et dangereux informateur de cette ville. Cela faisait désormais trois mois que l'on avait perdu toute trace de lui a Ikebukuro, plus précisément, depuis l'incident entre lui et Shizuo que certains appelaient « L'affrontement final ». On aurait presque dit un titre de film à succès avec Yuhei Hanejima en tant que personnage principal, d'ailleurs, il aurait peut-être été préférable que ce soit le cas.

Après la disparition soudaine d'Izaya, tout le monde — enfin, les personnes qui le savaient comme étant derrière tous les événements qui avaient presque engendré une guerre généralisée dans le quartier — avait cru que la paix reviendrait enfin, que l'on oublierait ce fichu informateur, son sourire sarcastique et ses magouilles pas nettes mais rien ne s'était passé comme tel.

En effet, Izaya était derrière tous les événements s'étant déroulés à Ikebukuro, mais ce n'était pas pour le pire. Le pire, il était arrivé après, car sans Izaya pour régner en maître de l'ombre incontesté et incontestable, les différents groupes de yakuzas, fakes ou réels s'étaient lancés dans une sorte de guerre froide miniature où chacun tendait des embuscades aux autres afin de prendre le contrôle du quartier, tant et si bien que même la police n'osait plus intervenir ! Plus aucun recoin n'était sûr et même les dollars restaient cachés. « Attendre que l'orage passe » était devenu le maître mot chez les habitants. Le problème, c'est que l'orage se déchaînait depuis maintenant presque trois mois et que cela devenait de moins en moins vivable.

Ainsi c'étaient réunis nos six protagonistes : Anri — que Mikado avait convaincue de venir car elle était la seule à pouvoir jouer le rôle du médium —, Mikado — qui s'était laissé entraîné par Walker et Erika, enfin, surtout motivé par le fait qu'il voulait qu'Ikebukuro redevienne sûr pour qu'Anri ne soit pas en danger —, Walker et Erika — tous deux premiers volontaires et probablement les plus excités à l'idée de participer à une réunion satanique car après tout, on se serait cru dans un manga —, Shiki — qui, en tant que chef d'Awakusu-Kai, cherchait à mettre fin à cette guerre absurde de la manière la plus pacifique possible, et puis, après tout, il y avait bien une motarde sans tête et plusieurs femmes possédées par des épées alors pourquoi pas des esprits ? — et enfin, Saki — l'instigatrice de cette réunion pour le moins étrange car, quelques jours plus tôt, cette idée lui était venue en tête et qu'elle s'était dit que définitivement, si Izaya pensait que la motarde sans tête était une fée Celte et que le Valhalla existait réellement, alors le meilleur moyen de le retrouver serait de demander aux esprits —.

Mais retournons voir nos fameux protagonistes dans leur salle sombre assaillie par les courants d'air ou bien les esprits — qui pourrait le dire ? —, habillés de leurs tenues noires, des peintures cendrées sur leurs visages, car quelque chose avait changé, oui. Anri, enfin ses yeux... Ils étaient devenus rouges. Elle se redressa et des mots sortirent de sa bouche, rauques, comme venus d'un autre monde.

« Qui ose me déranger déranger déranger déranger déranger déranger déranger déranger déranger ? Êtes vous là pour que je vous aime vous aussi ? Aimer les humains, l'humanité toute entière, vous aimer tous ! »

Ça, des esprits d'un autre monde ? Non, évidemment. Qui aurait été assez stupide pour penser qu'ils existaient ? Il s'agissait de Saika elle-même, la grande, la puissante, le parasite qui possédait les humains de son amour sans limites, qui les aimait en les tranchant de sa lame.

À ceci répondit la responsable de cette sombre réunion.

« Nous cherchons Izaya Orihara. »

Anri parue comme traversée par une convulsion.

« Lui ? Je ne l'aime aimer aimer aimer aimer aimer pas encore... Je le veux de tout mon cœur mais lui ne veut pas... Saika Saika Saika Saika Saika Saika Saika aimer aimer aimer aimer aimer aimer aimer. Que me donnerez vous en échange ? Je veux vous aimer aimer aimer aimer aimer ! Laissez-moi vous trancher et vous saurez ! »

L'ambiance semblait s'assombrir à chaque instant. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris d'invoquer Saika ? Ils auraient dû savoir que cela finirait ainsi... Saki, après avoir jeté un regard aux autres invocateurs avec elle, acquiesça d'un ton ferme.

« Nous acceptons. »

Ce qui arriva ce soir là, bien qu'il causa l'hospitalisation en urgence de cinq personnes dont le chef même d'Awakusu-Kai fut probablement l'événement le moins mémorable des récents événements, tant les yakuzas et autres gangs faisaient de leur mieux pour réduire à feu et à sang le quartier et pourtant, il signifiait tant pour ce quartier en ruines. Il annonçait le retour du plus dangereux être sur Terre, celui d'Izaya Orihara.


End file.
